To become one
by duzntgivafuck
Summary: How a relationship is developed, in the process, of having the one you love united with you as one... based on Spice girl's song: To become one...


The Chamber of Secrets (subtitle: To become one) By: Prima Donna  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the characters? If I do, thank you but I still don't own them. I do hope you're kind and considerate to know that I don't have such creative mind to create this characters which I use to satisfy my own sick fantasies. Oh the song isn't mine either, it was sang by former girl band "Spice Girls".  
  
Summary: A little fic based on the song "To become one". The fic is about Draco and Harry (as usual) and their ways in getting more personal in bed. ^_~ Oh, and making love with the main purpose of LOVE and focused on the room where every single piece of information penetrates with important intensity.  
  
Rating and Warning: This is somewhat an R-18 since it's not really a smut fic and I don't want you little kiddies reading this! Oh by the way, I know it's specified just outside that this contains the homoerotica genre so I hope you know what you're getting yourselves into. Oh, also contains graphic sex. If you don't like this stuff, I suggest you leave.  
  
Dedication: This fic is dedicated to my cousin, David, With much love from Britain. To my best friend Sher in Australia, may you find prosperity there and may you seek some comfort. To Gurlash with love, one of the people who had given me a soothing and convincing speech and to my one and only Andrew, who's somewhat, busy right now on what he's doing. Andrew, love, I don't know if you know this, but I completely adore you.  
  
Contacts: Have criticism, suggestions or comments? Email me at dionne_333@yahoo.co.uk (I still need beta-readers too)  
  
Author's note: I'm not so sure if the lyrics match the story but I do know the sweet tune does. I'm doing my best here, a little appreciation please!  
  
= The Chamber of Secrets =  
  
//Candle light and soul forever, A dream of you and me together, Say you believe it, say you believe it, Free your mind of doubt and danger, Be fore real don't be a stranger, We can achieve it; we can achieve it, Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on, Cause tonight, is the night, when 2 become 1.//  
  
The room spun in a huge whirlwind of emotions, swirling in between a seat of passion and an outburst. The heavy scent of burning candle wafted and embraced every corner of the room, leaving not a spot, to its mercy. The aroma of blue roses dispatched and accentuated every angle of the chamber, adding up to the romantic atmosphere.  
  
The sound of their lust filled gasps and moans seethed through every living being's veins, pulsating and circulating all through out their system, whoever had witnessed this plight must have seen the exact beauty of the two people tangled in the web of exquisite fantasy and reality.  
  
The luminous outline of one body formed into one, the silhouette of a thrusting version of two cherubic seraphs. Everything was absolutely perfect beyond wonder, from the silken satin sheets, the colour of deep blood red, contrasting of the two pale bodies doing Mother Nature's odd work.  
  
They breathe each other into their lungs, ravenously taking at one another, still not able to suffice the insatiable hunger dawning upon the fiery depths of their soul. Both just engrossed with what is recently happening and totally unaware of whatever is about to occur outside their environment.  
  
It's when two bodies become one.  
  
// I need some love like I never needed love before, (Wanna make love to you baby), I had a little love, now I'm back for more, (Wanna make love to you baby), Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be.//  
  
But just a few minutes.  
  
"I love you, you know, no matter what."  
  
The words, simple yet heartbreakingly honest, were said. that the pain inflicted upon it was imaginable beyond doubt. The words said sincerely and frankly that the raven-haired man was stunned to the inner core. What struck him the most was the simple loyalty of the blond and the total trust he had bestowed upon him.  
  
The green-eyed felon did not expect this right from the beginning. This was never part of the innocent midnight escapades; never. they both fulfilled each other's inadequate sexual gluttony while imagining such peculiar reverie.  
  
But what had brought him to awe was the strange reality of the sundering voice provided, the words came out odd, especially when it came from the lips of the one that had only mocked him and taunted him for as long as he could remember. Saying words of unusual spite and of arrogance and vanity. Never had he expected nor dream that he would be able to utter something so pure and utterly genuine.  
  
"Even if you won't love me back."  
  
The raven-haired man raised his eyes to meet the blonde's gaze. The expression he held was dead serious and grim yet so tender and gentle, something he never did expect to come out. He could not utter an indignant reply, too shocked to speak and too speechless to say something, much less, anything.  
  
How he wished he had something to say back, something to match the familiar awe and something to ignite the spark that held between them or something to shun the other creature away from him. Just something that would stop the world from spinning and rotating, something that would allow time to stop and something that will allow the person in front of him to know what he truly feels.  
  
"I don't expect much from you, just permission to love."  
  
They say, that the eyes are the windows of the soul, look at the person straight in the eye and you will see him or her completely stripped down naked and appallingly vulnerable. See their true disposition; see the hidden sensitivity of the ragged edge.  
  
But these glassy eyes, the one that he had endlessly marveled for the past few years. The generous pools of pure silver, glossy and glimmering under the intense heat emitted from the dancing flames. It held a mysterious conspiracy, a glint of rare subtlety, hidden years of experience, scars of past anguish, distress and torment and the particular common wisdom.  
  
He let out a low and dismissive sigh, he held his gaze from the blonde's and saw the determination in it, the hope and the despair, unfaltering and most certainly not crumbling.  
  
//Silly games that you two were playing, Empty words we both were saying, Let's work it out boy, let's work it out boy, Once again that we endeavor, Love will bring us back together, Take it or leave it, take it or leave it.//  
  
But just a week ago.  
  
The chamber was dark, the window was opened, allowing the cold and chilling wind to enter without assent although none took notice, the heat radiated from the two luminous bodies was enough to keep a herd of hippogriffs torridity.  
  
Two bodies in a rhythmic pattern.  
  
Driving each other in a barrage of hysterical madness.  
  
"God I could stay like this forever," The raven-haired man whispered as he pressed his lips against the back of the blonde's neck. He smelled of strong and sweet vanilla and cinnamon. Slowly caressing the blonde's shaft, allowing his dazzling beau to emit a whimper.  
  
He gave it one last push and dropped down the soft bed of silk and satin, breathing out a sigh of satisfaction. He was spent; every part of his body was exhausted. The blond was drained as well, his face was positioned sideward and the moonbeams were bouncing its streaks onto the pale alabaster skin on his back.  
  
The green-eyed man twirled his fingers on the tendrils of drenched golden- silver locks. His back was rising and falling hastily, his breathing had quickened.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
And for a moment, his chest fell and it had stayed that way, the blond stopped breathing. He pressed his palms against the bed and moved his body upward in a graceful motion.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" He asked slyly, wanting to hear the words again, smiling satisfyingly. The gryffindor shook his head and looked away. "Why are you so afraid?"  
  
"I'm not afraid," The Slytherin smirked and shook his head, the darker- toned man frowned. "What? I really am not scared, what are you trying to imply?" He snapped. At that moment, the raven-haired man saw the hurt flash in the blonde's eyes; he must've felt taken aback.  
  
"Nothing." He paused and pulled the comforter above his chest. "Particularly nothing."  
  
The words left the Gryffindor to fathom; he watched the ceiling above and tried to count the imaginable stars. As hours past by, he left the room.  
  
The room that now had a certain meaning.  
  
// Are you as good as I remember baby, Get it on, Get it on, Cause tonight, is the night, When two become one. I need some love like I never needed love before, (Wanna make love to you baby) I had a little love, now I'm back for more, (Wanna make love to you baby) Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be, //  
  
And just a couple of months ago.  
  
Footsteps, soft thuds, echoing all throughout the tunnel and the droplets of rain, sputtering outside the window, cascading in three's or fours. Rain, darkness and sorrow, everything else felt devoid.  
  
It was an image of a blurred hand, extended outward to him. The hand was well molded, the fingers were long and graceful, the glassy nails glowed in frenzy and the skin was lucent, soft and unblemished.  
  
It was more of a statement, shouting: Take my hand.  
  
He could see the image clearly now, through the specs of his lenses. He raised his eyes to see the benevolent person and was nonetheless amazed to see his tormenter, he groaned inwardly.  
  
He expected a slow and malicious snort but what he got was nothing he had thought it was. It was a small and honest laugh, a laugh that made wonders.  
  
"Your lad left you for a common dolt, is that it?" It was more of a sympathetic conversation than words of cruel mockery but the taller man didn't feel into it. His soul was so deprived; he was frantic and reckless.  
  
The words echoed.  
  
Your lad left you for a common dolt.  
  
A thousand words described what he felt: Pain, anger, despair, sorrow, agony, discomfort, grief, distress. There was no way he could allow the other person to savor the victory and triumph of the "brave" celebrity in a heartache fiasco.  
  
He was in a raging fit, wanting to hurt somebody at the very moment.  
  
He lunged himself onto the blond.  
  
Everything happened so quickly.  
  
First it was a couple of punching fit and Harry's mouth clamped above the blonde's. He was surprised himself but he was enjoying as well. The blond didn't seem to mind either; he was taking pleasure from the whole impasse.  
  
He trailed his kisses to the jaw and sucked deliberately, claiming the pale skin and marking it as his own. Licking and sucking, what was the difference?  
  
The blond was delicately unbuckling the leather belt; the raven-haired man couldn't wait any longer and ripped the robes apart. The blond had let out a gasp in between their sweltering kiss.  
  
It was only a matter of time, that a pair of discarded quidditch robes and gear was left secure on a corner of the chamber.  
  
The raven-haired man fondled the blonde's member, stroking and caressing it, liking the stiff hardness displayed. He kissed the blond desperately, sucking the sore upper lip. His tongue trailed down the blonde's abdomen, whose ripple of shudders amused him to no end.  
  
He took the whole member into his mouth, allowing the blonde to moan.  
  
Teeth scraping, sending messages to the brain, a colossal amount of seething passion through intense intimacy.  
  
He kissed the top of the shaft as his partner climaxed. He pulled away and wiped the remaining seeds from his mouth and studied the ethereal blond before the celestial thing turned.  
  
A tight arse and totally inexperienced one.  
  
Huge virgin attraction.  
  
He pressed his palms against the back of the blond and leant back and whispered words, reassuring him. The blond seemed startled at first before nodding hesitantly.  
  
He conjured a tube and pressed its contents to his hands.  
  
The smell of strawberry filling the room.  
  
//Be a little bit wiser baby, put it on, put it on, Cause tonight, is the night, When two become one.//  
  
He inserted the first finger, probing the recess of the rectum. He shifted uneasily as the taller man added the second finger and squirmed slightly as the third one was being added.  
  
He was getting used to the feeling.  
  
Before the green-eyed man's shaft entered, estimated twice as big as the fingers inserted.  
  
He whimpered. He was caught between two psyches, utter and unexplainable pain and delicious ecstasy.  
  
Every thrust drove him wild, made him want much more.  
  
But the indescribable pain of guilt, knowing he lost his innocence with somebody he knew would never last.  
  
//I need some love like I never needed love before, (Wanna make love to you baby), I had a little love, Now I'm back for more, (Wanna make love to you baby), I need some love like I never needed love before, (Wanna make love to you baby), I had a little love, now I'm back for more.//  
  
And going back to the present.  
  
"Just permission to love."  
  
The raven-haired man now realized why he was so stunned.  
  
Not only had he expected these words, they came out from his enemy. His undying determination, his fighting spirit of hoping that he will be his soon.  
  
No matter how much the taller man gave the blond a push out of his life, the more he came nearer. Even if he resulted to too much pain, he never gave up.  
  
It was surprising.  
  
An everlasting promise.  
  
"And to be loved."  
  
The blonde added.  
  
And for the first time, the raven-haired man collapsed into the shorter man's chest, he was too happy and too sad. Happy for finding someone somewhat committed and sad for hurting the man who had never gave up on him.  
  
It was a sweet kiss they shared.  
  
A response known to have the aftermath of two bodies becoming one.  
  
//It's the only way to be.// *****  
  
A/N: Okay, so I wrote another Song-fic. I am just really into Song-fics and I don't know why! This story is in preparation for our upcoming Harry Potter movie: The chamber of secrets and God, Tom Felton is so hot! He lives in the same place I do! Surrey. Yippee! Just to clarify things alright, My parents are Europeans and I'm half American and Half European and I originally originated here and moved to Kentucky and moved back to Surrey so get the hint? 


End file.
